


Спиртные тени

by Dear_Madelene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hot Spiced Drinks, Post-Canon, Regret, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Madelene/pseuds/Dear_Madelene
Summary: Минерва предпочитает не пить в одиночестве.
Kudos: 3





	Спиртные тени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spirituous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731287) by [perverse_idyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverse_idyll/pseuds/perverse_idyll). 



Как директриса, Минерва одним из первых дел разбивает зеркало Еиналеж.

Бережливая по природе, она сохраняет один осколок в своих комнатах. Каждый канун дня Всех Святых она подпирает его в кресле и смотрит на него сквозь пламя свечи. Огонь в очаге, способный растопить лед, отбрасывает фениксовы крылья жара на стекло.

Она наливает два бокала горячего масляного бренди с корицей и коричневым сахаром. Почерневшая рука тянется с заднего плана, и отраженный напиток плывет к украшенным кровавой бородой губам. Минерва зеркалит каждый масляный глоток; сладкие пары оттаивают ее душу.

Постепенно рука бледнеет. Со свободной от проклятья цветистостью, Альбус вихрем уносится прочь, его борода испускает звездный свет позади него.

Дальше, обжигающе горячий клюквенный бенедиктинский пунш. Появляется укутанная в туман мертвенно-бледная фигура с разорванным горлом и непроницаемыми черными глазами. Минерва ждет, пока перец не начнет щекотать этот великолепный горбатый нос, пока его одержимый мозг не начнет распознавать все двадцать семь трав и специй ликера.

Северус поднимает сосуд красного как кровь пунша и опрокидывает его себе в горло. Рана дымится и заживает, исчезая. Как и он.

Может быть, в следующем году они смогут пить всю ночь напролет втроем. Простить, забыть. Вместе. Минерва вытирает глаза и поднимает тост перед пустым зеркалом.


End file.
